Fate
by Vegito FanFiction
Summary: Imagine getting hit by a car at 50 miles per hour. Now imagine waking up in a completely different room instead of a hospital. And finally, imagine the horror when you discover that you're stuck in the main protogonist of a certain TV Show, and that world is filled with a bunch of assassins, mercenaries, and yada yada... Yep... This is not going to end well. OC Insert


if u have never been hit by a car at 50 Miles Per Hour, count yourself lucky. Dying is probably one of the worst things that could happen. But waking up in a complete different world with a bunch of assassins roaming around was simply torturous.

It had happened all of the sudden. I was just minding my own fucking business, walking on the zebra crossing while the signal was clear, and all of the sudden, a car hits me out of nowhere. And a car smashing into your skull at 50 Miles Per Hour can kill almost anyone.

After that, I had no memory. I didn't even know what had hit me. Time passed, and it felt like an eternity. But I was able to suddenly regain consciousness. My eyes were still closed however, but I massaged my temples to relieve myself from the headache I was getting for some reason.

Now even after a car accident like that, if you had somehow survived, you would usually find yourself at the hospital. At that time, I didn't open my eyes yet. But when I massaged my temples, I noticed that I wasn't having any bandages on my head.

The last thing I remembered was getting hit by _something_. I wasn't aware at that time it was a car, but I was sure that I did get hit by something. That had done a considerable amount of damage to my skull. However, I felt no bandages on, and no blood either. It was only a slight head ace which rather confused me.

I slowly opened my eyes and found my vision to be rather blurry. Although it was blurry, I could tell that I was lying down on a bed.

Maybe a hospital bed?

My vision slowly started to clear up as I was now able to see what was ahead of me. Since I was lying down on the bed, I was facing the roof of some sort of room. I then tried to move my hands, but they would make a crack sound with each movement. So I decided to stretch my arms to burst some nitrogen bubbles. With that done, I slowly got up and found myself in a complete different room as I glanced around my surroundings. Indeed, the room did not belong to me and this was no hospital room either. Usually, hospital rooms would have only white walls, but this one did not.

The room was rather messy with clothes spread all over the floor. The walls of the room looked pretty old and there were empty cups of… ramen? Yes, apparently there seemed to be empty cups of ramen. Speaking of ramen, it's been a long time since I've had one…

I diverted my attention from the messy floor and scanned around my surroundings from where I was sitting until I spotted a window to my right. I wiggled closer to the said window and peered through it. Apparently, it was still early in the morning. Just for how long have I been unconscious?

And what the hell hit me at that time anyway?

Finding myself in another room, I could only wonder, "Alright… Now who did I piss?"

I fell back on my back as my head rested on the pillow I was earlier sleeping on and said to myself, "What…the heck is going on? Whose room is this anyway?"

All of the sudden, I heard the sound of the window opening. My instinct led me to face the whoever had just opened the window and defend myself. But that was a huge mistake…

As soon as I faced towards whoever had opened the window, my face met with a fist.

And oh boy was it painful.

The fist smashed right into my face. But whoever had done that wasn't done yet. The person directed her fist and pushed it downwards, smacking my face towards the bed.

"NARUTO! WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU STILL NOT COME YET, SHANNARO!" a voice of a familiar voice shouted.

Wait a second...

This voice seems to be a bit too familiar…

And this voice seemed to belong to a female.

The person then removed her fist from my face as I rubbed my stinging nose. "FUCK! SHIT! OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You were supposed to come at 4:00 AM for Kakashi-sensei's test!" the barbaric female shouted.

Kakashi what?

I stopped rubbing my nose to relieve myself from the pain I had received from the punch and looked ahead at the female who was apparently right now on top of me, sitting on my dick. This girl seemed to be about 12 years old, and apparently, she was speaking in Japanese. Apparently, she has monstrous strength for a 12-year-old… That punch her like HELL! And what was her problem anyway?

Wait a minute…

How come I'm able to somehow interpret whatever she's saying? I've never even studied Japanese before…

My attention was focused back at her as I looked at her face properly.

The 12-year-old girl had fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair, wore a red qipao dress that had a zipper and white circular designs. She also wore tight dark green bike shorts, sandals, and a Konoha Forehead Protector Cosplay.

Nice, did she buy it from Amazon?

"Can you hear me or not? Or are you still sleepy?" Sakura demanded with a scowl on her face.

That's when it suddenly struck me. The girl in front of me looked exactly like a certain anime character from a TV Show I used to watch before it ended. This girl even had the same voice as her and even looked like her! And what was even more surprising was that she was speaking Japanese and I was somehow able to interpret what she was saying!

Of course, the girl on top of me was none other than Sakura Haruno, from the TV Show called Naruto.

"Sakura?" I said, only to find out that my voice was sounding different than usual. It almost sounded like a voice of a 12-year-old boy.

I looked at myself and found out that I was wearing jammies instead of my usual clothes. But what was more shocking was that my skin colour was tanner than usual. My body was shorter as well. And this time, I started to get a bit confused.

And there was one thing that was bothering me…

Why was Sakura referring to me as Naruto?

Could it be…?

Sakura sighed and said, "You're coming with me, Naruto. If I hadn't come, you would have probably missed Kakashi-sensei's test."

And with that, she dragged me out of the window and jumped from building to building while dragging me in the air at the same time. However, just before that happened, I saw a mirror in the room I woke up in nearby and took a quick glance at it.

And oh boy was I right…

" _So it's gonna be one of those stories, huh?"_ I thought. _"I'm pretty much fucked…"_

What I saw in the mirror you asked? Instead of my usual face, I saw a face of a kid with tan skin, blue eyes, blond hair, and whiskers on his cheek. I had only gotten enough time to see my face and not my body. But that was enough to confirm it…

" _Well… Looks like I somehow got into the Naruto world… And I'm stuck in the body of Naruto…"_

Yep, it's definitely going to be one of those stories.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This isn't a self insert by any means. Protagonist will be nameless.**_


End file.
